


Love is blind (isn't it?)

by BrownhairedWonder



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, This is kinda really sad, blind!Jungwoo, they're in college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownhairedWonder/pseuds/BrownhairedWonder
Summary: Jungwoo is blind and has had a hard time making it through school and makes it to college. He basically only has one friend and his name is Dongyoung. Dongyoung has agreed to help Jungwoo through his first few days on campus but has will have to (sadly) leave after the first few days. What's the worst that could happen?





	1. Chapter 1

      Jungwoo lets out a content sigh. He was currently on a train, next to his best friend, on his way to a moderately good college. He's surprised that he's made it this far. Afterall, he's blind. He had been blind ever since he was a child. There was an error during eye surgery that caused his disability. He was outsider growing up, and he hated it. He hated being blind. 'He hated feeling helpless and hated being left out. He got used to it. Before long, he was fine with it. He met a boy named Dongyoung who wanted to be his friend. His life took a turning point for the better. Heck, Dongyoung is sitting next to him on this train now. "Jungwoo." Dongyoung finally got his friend's attention after a few tries. The boy tried to look in Dongyoung's direction but was a little off.

      "hm?" 

      "We're almost there so get ready."

      "okay!"

      Jungwoo replied excitedly, unconsciously fumbling with his hands. "Jungwoo, it's very pretty around these part there's lots of tall mountains and trees and the sky is turning a pretty purple color." Dongyoung described. Jungwoo nodded and smiled, imagining it. The train soon came to a stop and Jungwoo excitedly grabbed his bags and linked arms with Dongyoung to let the younger guide him. Jungwoo allowed himself to to be gently pulled by his best friend. He couldn't help but flinch when someone passed by or brushed against him. As they entered the dormitory building, he could feel Dongyoung pulling him closer. What Jungwoo didn't know was that people were making judgmental stares and Dongyoung just wanted to protect the latter.He walked quickly, making his way to the dorm and Dongyoung's mind began to wander. They had already told college staff about their situation and staff agreed to let Dongyoung stay for a bit. Another thing was Jungwoo would have a roommate and that made worried for his best friend. He was glad he was able to stay with Jungwoo because....well....He needed friends to help him. Dongyoung was determined to help his friend. And with that, he knocked on the door that was supposed to be their home for the year. He wasn't expecting for a tall boy with messy hair to answer the the door

 

**_"Hello, can I help you?"_ **


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

 

 

**_"Hello, can I help you?"_ **

 

* * *

 

       Dongyoung answered, " We're your roommates."

"Well in that case, come in!" the tall boy smiled.

He stepped out the way of the door to let his new roommates in. While they were making their way in, he studied their faces. The taller one who he spoke to had deep black hair and looked like a _bunny?_. Yukhei laughed eternally. The shorter one had pretty chestnut eyes but there was something peculiar about them... _were they clouded over?_

"I'm Dongyoung, and I won't be staying here for long."  

"Yukhei. And I'm nicer than I look."

Dongyoung smiled at him.

"H-Hello, I'm Jungwoo."

 ' _What a cute roommate! He was was so adorable!'_ Yukhei thought.

There was a silence.

For second Yukhei was about ask what happened,but Jungwoo's red face said it all.

"d-did I just say that out loud...?"

Dongyoung smirked,"Yes, yes you did.

Yukhei basically went into a gay panic after this.

"W-wait I didn't mean that but wait no you are cute but l-like I didn't mean it like that seriously pffff it was a joke actually-"

"I-It's fine." Jungwoo stuttered out.

Dongyoung couldn't help but be overly happy for Jungwoo because he had probably just made a second friend, or even something more. Maybe Jungwoo would be fine after all.

"Woo, you should go and unpack. Just follow the wall until you feel a doorway, that one should be our room."

Jungwoo nodded and started down the hallway, the wall guiding him.

Dongyoung turned to Yukhei, "Mind if we talk for a bit?"

"Wait, you're not his boyfriend, right?" Yukhei blurted out

Dongyoung laughed, "No way! I'm not into him like that." 

"Phew. So what did you want to talk about then?" Yukhei asked

Dongyoung's face grew serious and Yukhei couldn't help but feel intimidated.

"It's Jungwoo... _he's-_ he's blind."

There was a silence

"I'm not sure if you already knew but you may have seen his eyes, they're clouded over."

Yukhei's heart had sunken down in his chest. _He didn't know how to respond-_

 

Yukhei's thoughts were cut short when they heard a loud _Thump!_ from down the hall way. It was followed by a "I'm okay!~"

Dongyoung quickly said,"I'll give you sometime to think about that, I guess. I'm gonna go check on him."


	3. Chapter 3

 

  

* * *

 

_**Yukhei's thoughts were cut short when they heard a loud Thump! from down the hall way. It was followed by a "I'm okay!~"** _

_**Dongyoung quickly said,"I'll give you sometime to think about that, I guess. I'm gonna go check on him."** _

* * *

 

      Dongyoung walked over to the door and knocked on the door gently.

      "Woo, you okay? Can I come in?"

      "Um, sure." He replied.

      Dongyoung came into the room and saw Jungwoo in the middle of the room, smiling sweetly, _too sweet._ Dongyoung looked around and quickly found the source of the noise from earlier. _A lamp that was now on it's side._

 _"_ Nice try." Dongyoung chuckled to Jungwoo as he put a hand on his shoulder.

      Jungwoo seemed disappointed.

      Dongyoung fixed the lamp before helping Jungwoo finish unpacking.

      " _I really thought that would work._ " Dongyoung heard Jungwoo mumble as he refolded one of the younger's shirts.

     "Pfftt your smile looked _so_ fake!" Dongyoung laughed.

     "At least I _tried!"_

 "Well, it didn’t work."  
     As they giggled together, a knock on the door made them both jump.

     "Come in!" Dongyoung answered.

     The door opened and Yukhei was there.

     "..uh..I was about to go to the convenience store, I was wondering if you guys need anything?"

    At that moment, Dongyoung thought of an opportunity that he could never miss.

    "Mind if we come?" Dongyoung asked almost excitedly.

    "Oh um, sure." Yukhei looked surprised.

    After a few seconds of silence, Dongyoung ushered Yukhei and Jungwoo out the door.

   Dongyoung quickly put on his shoes before helping Jungwoo with his.

   "Lead the way!" He exclaimed to Yukhei ,who was happy to have someone who could break the ice.

   "Ok!" Yukhei imitated Dongyoung.

   Dongyoung playfully hits Yukhei’s shoulder and grabs Jungwoo’s hand.

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
>  

 

To be continued..


	4. (updated! 12/19/18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay till the end 4 some tea

* * *

****

**_Dongyoung playfully hits Yukhei’s shoulder and grabs Jungwoo’s hand and the trio walk out the door._ **

* * *

 

     As they walked through the warm summer night, they talked happily to eachother, joking joyfully. Soon enough, they mode it to the small corner store. When they walked in, they were greeted by two employees about their age. They continued on and once Yukhei had separated from the two to get what he wanted,

    “Hyunggg~ Can I have some strawberry milk?”  Jungwoo practically pleaded with Dongyoung.

    “Fine,..” Dongyoung said defeatedly “but this is 5th time since you said I owed you.”

    Jungwoo nervously laughed “The favor was just that important!”

    “I literally looked over your notes once.” Dongyoung replied, fake-annoyedly.

    “Whatever! You already said yes!”

    And with that, Dongyoung got the milk for Jungwoo and when they got to the counter, Yukhei was already there, buying _toothpaste?_

    As Dongyoung and Jungwoo approached, Yukhei happened to glance down at what they were buying, Honey Butter chips and a strawberry milk that came with [ **Muzi** ](https://t1.daumcdn.net/friends/prod/category/M002_friends_muzi0.jpg) stickers.

    The stickers were limited edition and Dongyoung was secretly buying them for Jungwoo.

    The real truth was that Yukhei had overheard them bickering and found it endearing how Jungwoo insisted on Dongyoung buying him his milk.

    After paying for their goods, they walked out, Jungwoo mumbled a ‘thank you hyung’ to Dongyoung and they continue to their dorm.

 Once there, they say their ‘good nights’ and retreat to their rooms.

    “Woo.” Dongyoung said as he began to help Jungwoo get ready for bed.

    “Huh?”

    “I think Yukhei likes you.” Dongyoung said smugly

    “Wah! No way!” Jungwoo blushed

    “See! You’re blushing!” Dongyoung practically yelled

    With only a wall between them, Yukhei’s cheeks brightened as he overheard.

    ‘ _Almost the whole world could hear them and I’m just trying to sleep!_ ’

    Yukhei mentally groaned.

    ‘ _This might just be a difficult year._ ’

* * *

To be continued...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok soooo i tried to write this and get this out rlly quickly. so i can tell u some tea  
> First of all, THIS IS NOT A FINAL CHAPTER. I'll probs add more on to it later. you guys can help by commenting what could happen, because this DOES NOT have a plot, like at all ;-;  
> Second, please point out any mistakes you find  
> Third, I rearranged some stuff and now i'll probably have more time to write :D YAY  
> finally, ao3 is being a poop and I can't reply to u guys' comments  
> so I'll thank u now  
> THANK YOU!!11!111!!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Yukhei mentally groaned._ **

**_‘This might just be a difficult year.’_ **

* * *

 

The next morning, Yukhei woke up surprisingly refreshed. He got up and looked at the time. It was 11:30 a.m.

He could hear nothing but silence. So, as much as he wanted to stay in bed, he got up pulled on some sweatpants and stepped out his room, yawning.

The tall boy went to the bathroom next, washing his face and brushing his teeth. He stepped out. _ Maybe he should wake up Jungwoo and Dongyoung? _ He walked to where the two boys slept and knocked on their door ―  _ No answer. _

“Dongyoung? Jungwoo?” ―  _ No answer _ .

Yukhei decided to just open the door.

Sure enough, Yukhei opened the door and as it swung open, he caught sight of the two boys, snuggled in each other”s arms with a blanket delicately draped over them. After a while of Yukhei just standing in the doorway, Dongyoung woke up and glanced at the boy and waved confusedly before untangling himself from Jungwoo’s limbs. This stirred Jungwoo but didn’t wake up him up.

He sat up and looked at Yukhei.

“Did you need something?” He asked

“Um, It’s like 11:30, I― I thought I would wake you up.” The tall boy answered

Dongyoung quickly took notice of Yukhei’s red face and did a quick look-around and realized the sleeping boy beside him.

“Ah! It’s not what you think! There weren’t two beds!,’ but it was too late, Yukhei had already left.

“Dongyoungie, what’s going on?” Jungwoo asks. He had woken up because of Dongyoung’s panic

The older boy simply sighed and laid back down.

“Nothing.”

  
  
  
  


An hour and a half later…

Dongyoung and Jungwoo were simply lounging on the couch, listening to an audiobook. Yukhei had gone out with friends. It was the weekend and it just so happened that the none of them had weekend classes. It was around 3:30 when Dongyoung and Jungwoo decided it was a good time to eat. Dongyoung checked the fridge.  _ Nothing _ .

Maybe he should go to the store, but then Jungwoo would be left alone. He didn’t want to bring Jungwoo because he was scared for his safety. There were so many hazards to his friend in the supermarket. What if he ran into someone who would give him a hard time? What if he accidentally hit a display? If only-

“I’m back!” Yukhei called from the door, taking his shoes off.

“Perfect!” Dongyoung exclaimed.

“Um?” Yukhei confusedly replied.

“Heeyy… CanyouwatchJungwoowhileIgotothestore?”Dongyoung said speedily

“Excuse me?” Yukhei responded.

“Thank you, Bye!” Dongyoung bolted out the door, not giving Yukhei time to process what was really going on.

So there he was, left home alone, with his (now) sleeping blind roommate. 

What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup i haven't updated in like 30000000 years. Im kinda discouraged to countinue this ;-;


	6. Not a chapter

Hello! Thanks for all the support for this story. It's unbelievable that this story that I made when I was just feeling angsty got so many kudos!😊😊 I wanted to give an update because I feel bad for neglecting this story for such a long time. Long story short, my computer broke and I'm waiting to get a new one 😔😔 I am currently writing on mobile. This story isn't over. I may write a chapter or two on mobile.

lots of love,

author

 

P.S. Go check out my wattpad! I wrote only one Markhyuck story there if you're interested. @coolbeans12346,

P.S.S should I reupload this On wattpad?

P.S.S.S There's a cute lil website called flipanim.com and I make animations on there @aksksk    I could rlly use the support there even though my animations kinda suck


	7. Chapter 7

**_So there he was, left home alone, with his (now) sleeping blind roommate._ **

**_What could go wrong?_ **

* * *

 

Yukhei debated on going after Dongyoung but eventually just accepted his fate. He took off his shoes and decided to sit on the couch where Jungwoo was sleeping. He watched TV uninterestedly. His eyes just kept wandering to the the sleeping boy next to him. He looked very peaceful, snuggled up into the armrest with his knees at his chest. Yukhei couldn’t help but be captivated by his beauty.

The younger boy eventually got bored and decided to scoot closer to Jungwoo, but unfortunately, Jungwoo awoke.

“Hm? Dongyoungie, is that you?” The small boy asked.

Yukhei froze. He was utterly terrified, so he just stayed silent.

Jungwoo sleepily hummed and laid his head on the tall boy’s lap. Yukhei could've swore he saw fireworks. He smiled a bit and hesitantly pet Jungwoo. The sleeping boy simply gave a small smile. Feeling guilty, Yukhei leaned down next to the smaller boy and whispered,”Jungwoo, It’s me, Yukhei.”

“Wah! Sorry, sorry,...” The older boy sat up and groggily apologized.

“It’s fine, you can keep lying down if you’d like.”Yukhei chuckled.

“Thanks.” Jungwoo happily laid back down and fell asleep almost instantly.

After what felt like an hour of caressing the older, Yukhei drifted off to sleep. They both soon woke up to find Dongyoung giggling like a weirdo, hovering over them.

“Hee hee…” Dongyoung practically danced around the living room.

“This’ll make the best homescreen ever!” Then, it clicked in both their heads.

Two pairs of eyes shot open. Yukhei had been laid across the couch, Jungwoo in his embrace. Jungwoo flushed with embarrassment but made no effort to get up. Neither did Yukhei. The blushing boy waved his hand at Dongyoung.

“Go awaaay! I want to sleeeep. I’m too cozy to get up and fight you.” 

Yukhei laughed as Dongyoung finally left them alone.

The pair slept for while before Dongyoung approached them again. 

“I finished lunch. You need to get up  _ now _ .”

“Okaay, it’s not that serious, mom.” Jungwoo replied playfully.

“Don’t sass me. Oh, and the food’s getting cold.” 

The pair eventually got up and sat at the table with Dongyoung.

“So, what happened when I was gone?” Dongyoung wriggled his eyebrows.

“Eww!” Yukhei and Jungwoo exclaimed in unison.

“Literally all we did was sleep.” Yukhei clarified. 

“Yeah, suuure.’ Dongyoung doubted.

“Then how’d you end up a cuddling couple on the couch?” Dongyoung pointed out.

“Um, coincidence?” Jungwoo tried.

“Coincidence...really? That’s the best you could come up with!?” Dongyoung laughed.

"He thought I was you." Yukhei clarified.

"Ohhh. That makes a lot of sense." Dongyoung nodded.

"Hey! I was half-asleep! "Jungwoo said, nudging Dongyoung to feed him.

 

* * *

 

 

After Lunch, the trio spent practically all day talking and goofing around. A lot happened.  But soon it was nighttime and everyone fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow. They were quite close by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooo i got a new phone so i can write 💘❤💓💔💕💖💗💙💚💛💜🖤💝💞💟❣💌🙏


End file.
